Another Chance
by HP07
Summary: Harry gets a chance to fix his past mistakes and win back the woman he loves. Time Travel. Harry/Hermione. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Five years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. The Wizarding World was back to a normal routine, the ministry was able to restructure and Hogwarts was restored to its former glory. Wizards and Witches made their morning commute and children were seen off to Hogwarts every September 1st with not a care in the world. A first year's worry was what house they would be sorted in, never dreaming they would face a troll or an evil two faced man. Still something had remained the same still after 22 years; Harry Potter was still the most famous and well known wizard in the world.

However, he was not the same boy that walked through Hogwarts years prior. He was a changed man who often kept to himself; he didn't like to be bothered. Harry didn't return to Hogwarts for his 7th year, however he regretted that immensely. Hermione and Ron chose to finish, and that was when they grew closer. Harry had known since 4th year that Ron very much fancied Hermione, even though Ron himself had not discovered his feelings yet. Back then this didn't affect Harry, he was happy for Ron and was certain Ron and Hermione would eventually realize their feelings for one another.

Harry never had time for a real romance for he was the one destined to destroy Voldemort, which he did. Cho was an awkward romance and was Harry's first real crush; though it only lasted a short time it was somewhat meaningful to his teenage self. Next and last there was Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. His feelings for her were unsure but were there somewhere. After the war he tried things with Ginny, he needed to get his mind off of her, for she was taboo. Hermione Granger was unattainable for she was in love with his best friend Ron. Harry always was attracted to Hermione, he always saw her as a beautiful girl, a beautiful woman. Harry knew he was in love with her when he saw Ron kiss Hermione during the final battle. He remembered how his heart shattered for the first time, and it was then when he felt the lowest, he knew what love was and how horrible it could feel. Needless to say after 5 months of dating Ginny Weasley he decided to end things.

She was heartbroken but Harry knew it was for the best. Ron wasn't too happy with him about the whole thing. Harry didn't know how to tell his best mate the truth, Harry knew Ron loved Hermione. Even though Harry shouldn't feel guilty, Ron did have a point of being overshadowed by Harry. His friend grew jealous many times and their friendship had plenty of ups and downs. It was the moment in the tent where Ron abandoned Hermione and himself he knew that Hermione was his true best friend. Even though Harry had forgiven Ron their friendship was never the same again.

In a small flat in London Harry Potter was tossing and turning in his bed, it was yet another nightmare. Harry jolted up and reached for his glasses. He looked around is bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione insisted he went to therapy after the war but Harry insisted he was fine. He looked over at the clock by his bed side and read 5:45 am. Harry yawned before exiting his bed and made his way into his kitchen, coffee was already being made as he sat down at his kitchen table.

His flat was small but was perfect for one person. He had a kitchen, bathroom, 2 bedrooms, and a living room. He found himself alone most days; he avoided the frantic calls from Hermione and Ron and only saw them when necessary. The truth was he couldn't bare the sight of Hermione with that arse Ron Weasley. Hermione could do better than Ron even if that someone wasn't Harry.

Harry finished up his coffee and went for his morning jog. It helped release his stress; he had continued this routine for the past 2 years. Before he had he nearly drank himself to death, he only stopped because of Hermione.

This morning was different than the others, he promised Hermione he would meet up with her for breakfast. To calm his nerves Harry thought it was best to jog over, seeing Hermione nearly killed Harry every time. 40 minutes or so later Harry reached a small breakfast joint in a small town outside of London. Harry peaked in the window and saw Hermione sitting there.

She was breathtaking, absolutely stunning. Harry took a deep breath and walked inside, Hermione didn't seem to notice until he sat down; she was deep into a book.

"Harry! Why didn't you say something, I didn't even see you come in." Hermione said happily putting down her book.

"I reckon you wanted to finish up whatever you were reading." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"How have you been? You look exhausted Harry, have you been getting enough rest?"Hermione worried. Harry softly laughed to himself, typical Hermione always worrying over him.

"I'm fine Hermione; I've been keeping myself busy." He reassured her. However Hermione didn't look too convinced.

"I haven't seen you in 2 months Harry, I wish you would stop being so distant. Ron and I miss you a lot." She said sadly. At the mention of Ron's name Harry felt his blood boil. Hermione could tell to drop the subject.

They quickly ordered their breakfast and made small talk about what one another has been up to. Hermione was still working at the Ministry of Magic creating equal rights for magical creatures. She continued her work with S.P.E.W. which was highly successful. Harry however was unemployed; he had been an auror for a few years but decided he had enough with a life of violence and death. They finished up their breakfast and Harry paid the bill before Hermione spoke up again.

"Besides wanting to see you Harry, there's a reason why I asked to see you today." Hermione said somewhat nervously.

At this point Harry's heart was pounding feverishly.

"Ron asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We want you to be there Harry; Ron wants you to be his best man." Hermione said with a small smile.

Harry sat silent and still, he felt nothing yet. A few more seconds passed and he grew from being numb to feeling intense pain, if it was possible for his heart to be ripped in half it would have happened in that moment.

"And Ginny will be my bridesmaid, maybe you could be her date. Dean and her broke up and she's been talking about how much she has missed you lately." Hermione went on, she was a little taken back that Harry was not reacting.

Harry stared at her; he didn't know what to say. How could he congratulate her yet attend the wedding?

"Harry please say something." Hermione frowned.

"No." Was all Harry could muster out.

"No what?"

"No I will not attend your bloody wedding and the day I go with Ginny Weasley is the day fucking hell freezes over!" Harry began to yell. All his feelings that he kept in so long were finally coming out. "I hate that you're with Ron, why do you think I never see you...I can't stand seeing you with him, it makes me sick. Why do you think I bloody almost drank myself to death? I hate that bloody git that you love so much."

Hermione sat there in silence; tears were streaming down her face.

"I love you Hermione and when you marry Ron I can never see you again." Harry choked out. "I reckon you'll get over it, you'll have a nice big Weasley family. I want you to be happy and if that's with him so be it, I just can't stand it anymore."

"Harry please don't do this." She cried. "Don't go away; we need you here with us. We can work this out, we can get back to the way things use to be."

"Hermione just answer this for me, did you ever feel anything towards me at all?" Harry said staring at her intensely.

"I don't know Harry! We were young; Ron was there it sort of just happened. I fell in love with him, you were never around…you just disappeared and left me!" Hermione cried out.

"I have to go Hermione." He finally said. "I'm sorry, I'll always love you…this is the best choice for all of us."

"Harry wait!" She yelled. Harry didn't hesitate to look back and stormed out of the restaurant. He walked a few yards down before he heard a loud bang! He quickly spun around and saw people coming out of the breakfast place he was just at.

He started to sprint back and ran back inside.

"NO!" Harry roared. His ran over to the body of Hermione lying on the ground, blood was everywhere.

"What happened?" Harry panicked. "Someone get help now!"

Harry heard a woman's voice saying something about a gunman.

"No Hermione please stay, don't leave me." Harry begged, tears began to race down his face.

"Harry?" Hermione faintly said.

"I'm right here Hermione, you're going to be okay." He reassured her as he stroked her cheek.

"The time we danced in the tent." She said softly. He breathing was becoming labored, Harry laid his head on her chest listening for a heartbeat; it was still there but very faint.

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"That's when I loved you." She said smiling. Her eyes began to close and he could no longer hear her breath.

"Hermione! Wake up Hermione, don't leave me!" Harry said lightly shaking her.

"Someone help! Anyone please!" He cried out. A lady approached him quickly; she started to give Hermione CPR.

This isn't real; it's all a bad dream. Please God, please don't take her away from me.

"Sir." The woman said. "I'm so sorry but we lost her."


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was howling which caused leaves to cascade onto the cemetery that Hermione's casket was being brought to. Harry at first refused to go to the funeral; he was the most distraught over the recent tragedy. After Hermione passed he had to be pried away from her body, he had held for two hours before the police stepped in.

However at the last second he decided to go, he was one of the men who helped carry her coffin, Ron being one of them. The funeral was the first time Harry saw Ron since Hermione's death. His face was expressionless, and he made no motion to go and talk to Harry.

Harry paid his respects to Mr. and Mrs. Granger whom both had tears in their eyes. When they asked Harry about her death and how she died he couldn't answer and broke down in front of them. He mumbled a sorry and quickly left the cemetery.

He apparated to his London flat and started smashing everything in sight. His fist went through his television and even his three windows; he stopped after he lost all feeling in his right hand. Harry dropped to the floor and laid there for a few hours. Every now and then he would start to sob when he thought about her.

He dragged himself over to his wand and fixed up everything he had damaged. This only made him more upset as he envisioned the times Hermione used the spell on him to repair his old broken glasses. This time Harry went to his liquor cabinet and grabbed a full bottle of fire whiskey out of it.

He had one sip which led to another then another and eventually the bottle was empty. At this point the room was spinning like a carrousel making Harry feel very much nauseous. He was far from making any rational decisions and his mind was wandering over to a bottle of pills in his bathroom.

He desperately needed to see Hermione, his heart was aching and he felt alone and hopeless. Maybe it was better to just die, that way he could see his mother and father, Sirious, Lupin, Fred and all the others he had lost due to war.

It made sense to just end his life, he couldn't stand the site of Ron anymore and the thought to spend the rest of his life without Hermione just didn't seem plausible. Harry stumbled his way to his bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet. As he reached for the bottle he heard a huge crash in his living room.

"Bloody fucking hell." He slurred. "Who's there, come on show yourself!"

Harry looked around the room until he heard a racket coming from the kitchen. He dashed quickly into the room and was greeted by someone he never thought he would see again.

"Dobby is that you? I thought you were dead." A stricken Harry awed.

"Dobby is dead Harry Potter sir, but Dobby promised to protect Harry Potter." The creature said.

"Blimey, I must be more crocked than I imagined." Harry said as he prodded and poked the house elf.

"Dobby has come to save Harry, he had come to give Harry Potter this." Dobby pulled out a small golden object with a gold chain attached to it with an hour glass in the middle.

"A time turner? Brilliant Dobby! Now I can go back and stop the shooting!"Harry said anxiously.

"No sir, Harry Potter must use this to-"The house elf began to say but was cut off by an overly eager Harry. Before Dobby could warn him, he had vanished.

_October 4__th__, 2003- Day of Hermione's Death_

"Ron asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We want you to be there Harry; Ron wants you to be his best man." Hermione said with a small smile. Harry couldn't believe it! He was back weeks earlier, moments before she died.

"Awesome! Great! Bloody Brilliant! Let's go find Ron so I can congratulate him." Harry jumped up grabbing Hermione.

"Erm Harry, I'm glad you're happy and all but I certainly didn't expect you to react like this." A very confused Hermione said. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and began to pull her out of the restaurant.

"We don't have time Hermione! Come on!" Harry said dragging Hermione out the door.

"Bugger off Harry! I need to grab my purse then we can get going." Hermione said somewhat annoyed. Before Harry could react she managed to escape his grip and she was back in the restaurant.

At this he heard a fatal gunshot come from inside.

"No!" Harry screamed as he rushed back inside. He eyes scanned over to a lifeless Hermione on the ground, he couldn't bear to look at her anymore. He quickly grabbed the time turner from his pocket and disappeared in a flash.

_Present Day_

Harry was back in his kitchen and was again greeted by two large eyes.

"Will Harry Potter let Dobby explain?" The house elf asked. Harry mumbled a sorry and Dobby continued.

"This time turner is different; it puts the person back in time without having to deal with their past self. The person transforms into their past self instead." Dobby explained.

"So if I tried to go back when my parents were murdered, I would be my infant self?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Dobby answered.

"But what happens if I go back in time before I was born?"

"You sir will appear as your present day self." The house elf answered once more. "However, you can only enter each time zone once, which Dobby was going to warn you."

"So that was my only chance to save her?" Harry asked feeling rather angry at himself.

"Not exactly sir, you can alter certain past actions to make sure Ms. Granger doesn't show up to where she was killed." He informed Harry.

"Would it be possible Dobby if I went back in time to stop Voldemort from ever coming to power?"

"Yes sir, but yous must be careful. If you make such a permanent change such as that, it will remain that way. Think it over Harry Potter sir; you have all the time you need." Dobby said before disappearing.

"Dobby! Come back! Bloody hell." Harry mumbled. Harry began to pace back and forth in his kitchen. He had so many options to choose from. He realized he had to be rational about this. If he did this right he could save more than one life, but if he didn't succeed he could destroy the world.

If he went back to when Tom Riddle was born he could simply kill the infant but how would that affect the future? Certainly it couldn't be any worse than what had happened. But if he did kill the child there was no way he could alter anymore time periods to stop his present self from killing Riddle.

However he could stop his parents from being killed and Sirious from being put away, he could visit his parents while they were in school and warn them not to make Peter their secret keeper. That made the most sense as of now. When he came back to present day time he could see how much everything had changed and who was alive.

It was mad but it was the best plan he had at the moment. He didn't have many other options to choose from but this seemed the safest. How much could possibly change from saving his parents lives?

Harry adjusted the time turner to the date to May 1st, 1978; his mother and father's 7th and final year at Hogwarts.

"Here goes nothing." Harry said to himself before disappearing into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry found himself on a cold corridor floor. His head pounded and when he opened his eyes everything was blurry. At first he thought he went blind but then realized his glasses weren't on his face. He began to scramble around on the floor until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Er what are you doing? You look like Snivilous after we gave him that atomic wedgie back in 3rd year." The voice said.

"My glasses, I uh dropped them." Harry lied to the man. He saw the shadow disappear for a second then come back moments later.

"Here you go." The man said as he handed Harry his glasses. When Harry put them on he was greeted by the image of a much younger Sirious Black. His face no longer had wrinkles and his hair was clean and untangled. His eyes sparkled and he looked much happier than what Harry remembered of him.

"Sirious?" came out of Harry's mouth before he could stop himself.

"How do you know my name?" He asked looking perplexed.

"Sirious, where'd you go? Prongs is about to fight some slimy hair git." Remus Lupin appeared. He looked a little taken back at the sight of Harry.

"Blimey you look a lot like James, Sirious do we know him? A confused Lupin asked. Sirious shook his head.

"This bloke knows me, but he does look a lot like prongs. Did you fall out of the sky or something?" Sirious joked with him. Little did he know he was almost spot on.

"No, I just fell er down. Thanks for helping me with my glasses, but I ought to go." Harry rambled as he continued down the corridor.

"Bloody hell, you would think he's Jame's twin." Harry heard Lupin say. Harry coordinated his way to the grand staircase. That was too close he thought to himself, he had to be more discrete of who he talked to and who spotted him. He didn't want to mess up the time line anymore than it was about to be.

He stared around; Hogwarts looked exactly the same as it did in his time zone. He had no idea what to do or where to start. He shouldn't have rushed here and planned things over first, but that was always Hermione's thing. He felt a sharp pain go through him at the thought of her.

"Okay Potter focus." He said out loud. He could kill Peter but that would greatly alter the time zone, and that didn't assure that they would make Sirious their secret keeper. The only certain way would be to march up to his parents and just tell them the truth. The whole thing sounded crazy but it was the only plan that seemed like it would work.

Suddenly screaming could be heard echoing from the 2nd floor corridor.

"Really James! You'll be lucky if this school lets you graduate. Honestly sometimes I think you'll never learn." 17 year old Lily Evans scolded. Harry's draw drop as he saw his mother and father appear on the stair well.

"Lily he was asking for it! He called you that name, what kind of boyfriend am I if I let that piece of shit talk to you like that?" James said throwing his arms up in the air.

"They're just words James, I'd much rather see you graduate than get expelled." She responded calming down slightly. Harry continued to stare at his parents in awe, he felt glued to the ground.

"Lily, who's that bloke that's staring at us?" James asked. Lily turned her attention to her unknown son who seemed unaware of what was going on.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" Lily asked looking concerned. Harry shot up at the mention of Lily directing her attention towards them.

"I uh no, no not really." He stuttered. Both his father and mother gave him weird looks.

"What house are you?" James slyly asked.

"Um Gryffindor, I'm a 5th year." He lied. By the look of their faces they didn't seem to buy his story.

"You look a lot older than a 5th year." Lily spoke up.

"And I've never seen you around before, have you Lily?" James asked. Lily shook her head at James question.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk, it's important." Harry finally said. He was growing nervous and knew they were very skeptical about his made up story.

The pair hesitated but led Harry to an empty classroom. They both took a seat and waited for Harry to begin explaining.

"I'm your son." He blurted. Both James and Lily drew their wands at him. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that first, let me explain."

"We're done, you're bloody crazy." James said defensively. "Come on Lily, we'll get the headmaster to lock this loony up."

"Just give me a chance, I reckon you two have every right to leave but you have to hear me out...the future depends on it." Harry instructed the two. They both looked at one another but finally agreed to hear Harry out. He began to explain from the beginning and soon an hour had passed, by the end of the conversation both James and Lily's jaws were dropped.

"Bloody hell." Was all James managed out.

"So all we have to do is just cut ties with Peter and make Sirious our secret keeper?" Lily asked. The information finally seemed to hit Lily and she was able to find the situation more realistic. However, the thought that her son was talking to her right now couldn't really sink in.

"I reckon so, that's all I have for a plan to be honest." He answered

"We can do that." James answered. "We'll make sure we name Sirious our secret keeper…but I must say this is really weird. Would you like a new name?"

This got a laugh from both Harry and Lily "No Harry is fine, but thanks."

"You ought to get going Harry; if you stay here for too much longer something could happen to corrupt the time zone." She said sounding a bit worried. Harry nodded at the two and felt sadness flood him. He was finally able to talk to his parents and hoped he would see them again.

"Don't worry Harry, if everything goes right we'll be right there with you." James said trying to cheer up Harry.

"I hope so, well here goes nothing." Harry said as he adjusted the time turner. Lily and James bid him goodbye before Harry vanished.

_Present Time_

Harry landed with a loud thud on the ground. After wiping the dust from his gasses he noticed he was in a small room with a bed and a desk. A brown owl was perched on the end of his desk. He quickly stood up and opened the door; he seemed to be in a small house. He noticed pictures hanging on the walls and took a closer look.

It was his mum, dad and himself. Harry was around 14 when the photo was taken and all of them had large smiles on their faces. Happiness rushed through Harry and he ran downstairs to look for his parents. The sight that greeted Harry was frightening and was definitely not what he expected.

Both his parents were in old torn clothes, his father wore bruises and cuts on his face. His mother looked dirty, her hair was messy and she had the word _mudblood_ engraved on her arm. Harry was about to say something until two hands grabbed him into the nearby cupboard, he was surprised when he saw two large eyes piercing him.

"Bloody hell Dobby, you scared me half to death." Harry said as he took out his wand. "Lumos…what's going on Dobby? This isn't what I expected to happen."

"Dobby doesn't know how to tell Harry Potter this." Dobby said sounding nervous.

"What Dobby? I need to know what happened." He begged. The house elf looked worried and twitchy, was it possible he was still enslaved to the Malfoy family? Did Harry really mess up the timeline that bad?

"You-Know-Who is the ruler of the world." He finally said.

"What how? He can't be all I did was save my parents lives!" Harry said angrily.

"In this time line Neville was the chosen one, after not being able to find you and your parents he went after Neville. He succeeded and killed him; you and your parents are slaves to him. You're father chose to marry a muggleborn so now he is forced to live the life of a slave." Dobby squeaked out.

Harry stood there horrified; he had managed to ruin everything in the matter of a few hours.

"Everything changed, you never were in the tournament during your 4th year, you never defeated the snake, or the horcruxes. Everything you ever accomplished ceases to exist." Dobby said sadly.

"What about Hermione? Is she alive?" Harry almost pleaded.

"She is sir, but she was kept from going to Hogwarts. All muggeborns were banned from attending; she lives her life doing basic magic and is a slave to the Malfoy Family with Dobby." The house elf explained.

"And Ron?" He asked not wanting to know anymore. He felt like he just took a bludger to the head 10 times.

"Master Weasley is different sir, he is like Master Malfoy."

"Dobby there has to be a way to fix this mess!" Harry panicked. "The world can't be like this, it's my entire fault."

"There is a way sir. But is very dangerous, Harry Potter has to be careful." Dobby warned. "Harry Potter must take a key from the Malfoy Manner when the family is out tomorrow for dinner. Ms. Granger will be the only one home. The key belongs to a vault at you-know-who's castle, in the vault you will find a vile and have to drink it. Harry Potter must think of a time where he was the most happy as he drinks it and then you will be able to fix everything."

The whole thing sounded rather crazy, how was drinking a potion going to set everything straight?

"What about saving Hermione, my parents, Sirious?" Harry asked sadly.

"Harry can only save Ms. Granger, Dobby is very sorry." The house elf answered. "Go spend as much time as you can with them sir, one night with them you have"

At this Dobby vanished, the house elf was right. He scrambled out of the cupboard and made his way back into the kitchen.

"Harry dear, there you are I was getting worried. Sit down dinner is getting cold!" His mother said happily.

"After dinner I was thinking we could head out back and see who can get the snitch first. Your old man still has it in him." His father said beaming.

"Please James you threw out your back trying to move the couch over." Lily said rolling her eyes.

Harry smiled as he continued to listen to his parents bicker. He wouldn't trade anything for the few precious hours he had with them. He might not get to see his parents daily but this one night would be in his memory forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry felt himself tossing and turning for most of the night. The brown owl in the cage on his desk really wasn't helping him out. He found out the owl's name was Hooter and quickly understood why his other self had given him that name. This whole time travel thing was still a bit confusing to Harry, all of it just didn't seem logical. A few hours later Harry heard a knocking on his door followed by the voice of his father.

"Harry! Hurry up and get dressed, we're leaving in 10 minutes!" James Potter yelled. Harry rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of bed, he had not gotten one minute of sleep the whole night. He looked at his clock and it read 8:30 am.

"Get dressed for what?" Harry asked feeling slightly confused. He heard no response from his father and when he opened the door he was no longer there. He quickly walked downstairs and saw his mother in the kitchen. She was dressed in long grey robes and looked rather tired.

"Oh there you are Harry, I have your work uniform right there." His mother said pointing towards a grey blob on the kitchen chair. "Here's some toast and juice, eat it up you're going to need your strength."

Harry still confuse sat down and ate the breakfast his mother had prepared him; he then quickly went into the bathroom and got ready for this unknown outing. He looked at himself in the mirror and was a bit taken back by his wardrobe. He was sporting a grey wizard's hat, grey overalls with a white t-shirt underneath and grey cloak over it. When he exited the bathroom his father was already at the front door waiting for him in the same outfit. Harry spotted a pair of black boots and quickly put them on.

"Have a nice day boys, I'll see you two later." His mother said giving them both a kiss on the cheek. She then proceeded towards the fireplace and said the words "The Burrow" before disappearing. Why was she going to the Weasley's?

"Today Harry we'll be doing some work at Malfoy Manner, I know Draco and you don't get along but it's important you keep your head low and comments to yourself. We can't put ourselves in danger." His father said giving him a questioning look. Harry quickly nodded and his father took hold of his arm. They disappeared with a loud pop and seconds later found them outside of a fairly large castle like mansion.

Harry instantly recognized it, it looked the same expect a bit more well kept than the last time he had seen it. James tapped his wand at the gate which opened at his command, by the time they reached the front door they were greeted by Dobby. He did nothing but nod before letting them in.

"Ah Potter just on time, we've been expecting you." Lucius Malfoy. "You know what to do Potter, I'll take the boy to do some busy work while you work on our upstairs."

James did nothing but nod at Lucius before heading up the main staircase.

"You boy will be cleaning out the guest master bedroom. I'd have the mudblood do it, but she's a little worn down from yesterday. I do need to invest in a new one soon." Lucius rambled. Harry's blood began to boil, he was certain that it was Hermione he was talking about.

Harry followed Lucius to the other side of the manor. There had to at least be two dozen rooms in the whole place.

"It is very important you clean this room. Tonight my family and I will be attending an awards dinner, and we will be having company back after. If you aren't too dense you would have figured that I am having them stay in this room. If I find out you are using any type of magic I will not hesitate to report you." Lucius instructed Harry. He gave him one last look before slamming the door behind him.

Harry scanned the room which instantly made his stomach drop. It had to be one of the largest rooms Harry had ever seen. Clothes, paper, random objects, and trash were scattered around the room. There was so much dust that Harry could barely see the shelves and the bed couldn't even be seen underneath the pile of newspaper. He didn't even want to look in the bathroom.

It was all starting to tie together, they must be slaves. His mom must be some sort of maid at the Weasley's like Hermione was here. By association and marriage of a muggle born must have been why his dad and he were here.

Hesitatingly he began to clean up the room inch by inch. He had became so focused with his cleaning that he hadn't even noticed the soft knock on the door or that a few hours had passed.

"Excuse me sir, I have your lunch." A familiar voice said. He quickly turned around and smiled at the sight of Hermione. She was holding a small tray which looked like held a drink, sandwich, and chips.

"I'll place it right here sir if that's okay." Hermione pointed towards a small end table that was spotless due to Harry's cleaning. Harry continued to stare at her in awe as she placed down his lunch. She looked tired and very weak; he noticed large dark circles under her eyes and bruises on her arm.

"Wait Hermione don't leave yet!" Harry spoke up as he noticed her leaving.

"Sir how do you know my name? I've never seen you before." Hermione asked kindly. Harry noticed she wasn't making any eye contact with him.

"Why won't you look at me? And call me Harry, not sir." He noticed she looked a bit nervous at his request and a bit taken back.

"Harry." She said shakily. "Muggle borns are not allowed to make eye contact with others, if we do our master will beat us.

"I'm not like that! My mother is a muggle born." His face was growing red with anger, Hermione or anyone should not be treated like this. He wondered if anyone put their hands on his mother.

"That would explain it then." She spoke up sounding like the old Hermione he knew.

"Explain what?" He pushed on.

"You're Harry Potter, and your father is James Potter. Your father use to be a pure blood and now has to be a slave because he married your mother." She said with a small frown on her face.

Harry wasn't sure what to say to her, he had no idea what this Hermione had been through. He wanted to know so much more but knew he couldn't ask her. If he told her the reason why he was here she would surely think he was mad.

"Want half of my sandwich? I'm not too hungry?" Harry eyed her. She looked too thin and fragile, he was sure that the Malfoy's didn't feed her that well. She didn't answer for a few minutes, looking scared by his offer.

"It's okay really have some, I insist. I could use the company." Harry said smiling at her. She finally took and seat and began to eat her half of the sandwich. Harry then proceeded to do the same but couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had missed her so much and couldn't get over how beautifully perfect she was to him.

"So what's your story?" Harry asked curiously. He wasn't exactly sure what he was asking but he didn't want to seem too suspicious.

"Well I grew up as a muggle until they took me away when I turned 11 and brought me to Tillingham Academy along with the other muggle borns. We learned simple magic, but some of the teachers would hold private classes at night when the Death Eaters were off duty. I was able to see my parents twice a year, but summers we were slaves alongside our parents. As you probably know Voldemort had many muggles executed and a mass wide Holocaust had started. My parents were eventually murdered but that was the only thing I heard."Hermione said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sure you have an idea of what it's like. Any day now Master Malfoy is going to send me to a concentration camp where the sick muggle borns go before they die."

"Why would he do that? You're young and you seem to be doing fine!" Harry argued furiously. "After everything you have done for him…"

"Oh Harry it doesn't matter, they're only keeping us around for their pleasure. They try to strip us of our pride, but they won't do that to me." She said proudly.

"Hermione what if I had a way to stop this all from ever happening." He spoke up. He was unsure of what he was going to say or if he should say it.

"Harry that isn't possible, Merlin knows I wish it was." She replied sadly.

"I'm about to tell you something but you can't think I'm mad." He said seriously. She looked at him nervously before nodding timidly.

"I'm from a different time period, an alternate universe where I and with your help defeated Voldemort." He said slowly watching for her expression.

"Why the bloody hell did you come here then?" Hermione said coolly. He was surprised by her response, she didn't seem too phased.

"I tried to fix something horrible from happening; I tried to save you from dying." He went on, this time Hermione's expression completely changed.

"So you messed up this bad and allowed this to happen?" She asked rather perplexed.

"Yes but I can fix, with your help that is." He said.

"I'm not sure Harry, this story just doesn't seem too sane. I want to believe you, but I barely know you." She said apprehensively.

"I know it may not seem plausible but you have to trust me. How would you like to forget this all ever happened, how would you like to be free?"

She sighed and stared at Harry. She seemed torned on what to do and Harry couldn't blame her. If someone came up to him and just fed him all this information he wasn't sure what he would believe.

"Fine, how can I help?" She asked. A small smile grew on Harry's face.

"There's a safe somewhere in this manor, inside the safe holds a vile that I need to drink and it will reverse everything that has happened." Harry instructed her. "If everything goes right this will all cease to exist and I'll be able to save you."

"You're bloody mad, but for some reason I believe you." Hermione said with a small smile on her face. "One question though, were we an item or some sort?"

"No, no we weren't. You were with Ron Weasley, but I loved you." Harry answered honestly.

"Tell me he's not an arrogant git in your universe." Hermione pleaded looking disgusted.

"No, well kind of, but he's not into pure blood status or anything like that." Harry defended Ron to his surprise. "The three of us use to be best friends."

Harry then went on to an explanation of everything that had happened at Hogwarts and all the journeys they went on together. He spoke of a world where muggle borns were allowed to attend Hogwarts and was not slaves. At the end of his story Hermione was in tears. Both Harry and Hermione jumped at the sound of a door slamming open.

"Oh no, Harry this room is still messy. Here quick." Hermione urged him. She handed him her wand "Go ahead use it, if you do it on your wand he'll check."

With a quick wave of her wand the room and bathroom became spotless. Hermione snatched her wand and hid in the bathroom.

"Ah Harry I see you're done here, not too bad a boy with tainted blood. I find it rather impressive that you're done before I even head out with my family for the evening. Your wand, please." Mr. Malfoy instructed him. He took Harry's wand and murmured a few spells to inspect the wand.

"Odd no spells were used, quite impressive. Seeing I have you until 6 p.m. why don't you start waxing the hallways, I expect the lower floors to be done by the time I get back." He instructed Harry. Harry followed him out of the room and they proceeded downstairs, there were a few rags and a bucket waiting for him.

"Come on father we're going to be late." Draco Malfoy whined. He looked pretty much the same as the old Draco, sleek blonde hair and pale skin.

"I sent your father on another job for a friend of mine, I expect you to be done by the time I am back." He said before leaving with his wife and son. Draco smirked at him before closing the door. Harry waited for a few minutes to pass before rushing back upstairs to Hermione. Her head poked out of the bedroom door.

"They're gone; I reckon we should start looking now." Harry said to Hermione. She nodded her head in agreement and the two begin to search rooms all around the mansion.

A few hours had passed and they still had no luck with finding the vault. Hope seemed to be at lost until a familiar House Elf greeted the duo.

"Dobby you're back? Where are the Malfoys?" Harry asked growing nervous.

"Dobby came to help, but Dobby can't help too much." The house elf said nervously. Dobby began to walk downstairs, both Harry and Hermione followed. He led them into the kitchen and pointed towards the rug. He began to whack himself in the face before disappearing.

"Bloody hell." Harry murmured. He quickly picked up the rug and beneath it was a small brown trap door. "Shall we?"

Harry carefully stepped onto the latter and was shortly followed by Hermione, about two minutes later they had reached the bottom. It was dark, both Harry and Hermione stuck out their wands for light. Harry felt Hermione grab onto his hand mumbling something about not like being underground. The tunnel was long and winding and by the time they reached the end 15 minutes had passed. Harry was growing nervous and knew they did not have a lot of time left. Harry saw a wooden door and was surprised when he tried to open it, it was already unlocked.

"There it is Harry." Hermione whispered. The room was completely lit up and there was the black vault sitting on the ground.

"Now to figure out how to open it." He sighed. He had not gotten this far in his plan, but luckily he did have the brightest witch he knew with him.

"Hmm." He heard Hermione ponder. "This safe looks familiar."

"How so?" He asked.

"I feel as though I've cleaned it before, many times actually. I found it interesting because it only had a handle on it, no pad lock or anything. And I found it odd because when I cleaned it he never took his eyes off of it or let me clean the inside." She said studying the box. "But one time I saw him open it, he said a spell...let me think."

Harry watched Hermione stare at the vault, he was growing nervous. It was getting late and the Malfoy's were sure to be home any minutes now.

"Ah hah, let me try…" Hermione got out before a loud yell was heard. Harry could make out the yell of Mr. Malfoy which caused the hairs on his back to stand.

Hermione quickly took out her wand and pointed at the vault yelling "Wir wollen!"

The vault flung open and inside was the vile Harry needed to drink! Hermione backed away and Harry quickly snatched the vile.

"Not so fast Potter." Lucius Malfoy said. He was holding Hermione with his wand pointed at her head. "Now why don't you put that where you found it, surely you don't want to be responsible for this girl's death?"

"Don't Harry! He'll kill us either way!" Hermione cried out. Harry knew she was right, if everything worked out he could fix this whole mess.

"Make one move and I'll kill her!" He roared. He was beginning to look nervous; his face was purple with anger.

"Harry it won't matter, I trust you." Hermione said with encourage in her voice. Harry stared at the woman he loved, he had to do this, it was all for her.

"Shut up you stupid mudblood! Avada Kedavra!" Harry watched the lifeless body of Hermione fall to the ground.

"No!" Harry roared. He had tears in his eyes and knew he had no choice but to drink the vile now.

He poured the liquid into his mouth; the screams of Lucius Malfoy started to become faint. Harry tried to think of a happy moment with Hermione but before he knew what was going on everything went dark.

* * *

First I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews and follows. I was very surprised to see such a great response to this story. Also very sorry about the spelling of Sirius, I will fix that! I had a few reviews saying that some parts were rushed and I do agree entirely. I tried to extend this chapter and to me it didn't feel as rushed as others, but I purposely do not spend a lot of time for my own reasons. But I will try to spread it out, I just don't want to get people and even myself confused because he has a bit more of time traveling to do! Anyways thanks again to everyone who is sticking to this story and I will update sometime this week hopefully.


End file.
